


Captive Prince Kink Bingo 2019

by LineCrosser



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Animation, Art, Drawing, F/M, Incest, Kinkbingo, M/M, Master/Slave, Multi, Sibling Incest, animated gif, artwork, gif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-04 08:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LineCrosser/pseuds/LineCrosser
Summary: This collection will hold my fills of the Kink Bingo Card.I don't really write stories, I rather just draw lines.So its all artwork.I did not fill all the squares. Squares not filled are Univorm/Military Kink, Pictures/Recording, Virginity/Celibacy, Ageplay and Medical Kink.





	1. My Kink Bingo Card

**Author's Note:**

> This collection will hold my fills of the Kink Bingo Card.  
> I don't really write stories, I rather just draw lines.  
> So its all artwork.
> 
> I did not fill all the squares. Squares not filled are Univorm/Military Kink, Pictures/Recording, Virginity/Celibacy, Ageplay and Medical Kink.


	2. Comeplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laurent made a mess (Damen surely had a hand in creating it).   
> Clean it up!


	3. Size Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laurent calls Damen "giant animal". And "everywhere in proportion". What's there more to say? this screams size kink all over. Animation ahoi!


	4. Shaving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laurent helps Damen get smoooooth


	5. Prisoner




	6. ABO

How about Trophy-Alphas?! Pretty but basically useless Alphas?

Okay okay, hear me out:

Omegas are in general big, bulky-built with a lot of muscles. They need to be strong in order to be able to bear children, strong to be able to provide and protect their family. It is in their instincts to provide and protect, to take care of their loved ones.

Alphas on the other hand are usually of smaller and slimmer physique, they basically just look pretty and are not really usefull when it comes to physical tasks (unless we are talking bedsport during an Omegas heat). They are often otherworldly pretty, and the best of them combine their beauty with a sharp mind. It is said that their beauty came to be so an Alpha can present himself as a distraction in case of an attack – the Omega can get the children to savety while the Alpha is all flashy and takes up all the attention. An Alpha then just has to be smart enough to evade the attacker until the Omega returns and tears any attacker to shreds.

An Omega often chooses their primary Alpha mate based on their good looks and cunning mind.

Alphas tend to flock around the biggest and strongest Omegas, and it is not unusual that one Prime-Omega has up to three Trophy-Alphas in his household. It is very common that an Omega has at least two Alphas with him (this is also due to the slight higher ratio of Alphas in a population).


	7. Bruises & Bites




	8. Sextoys

Slave!Damen is easing into his new role at the court in Vere.

An experienced Pet is showing him how to properly perform, how to put on a show, how to present himself and please the audience.

But Damen is getting carried away a little bit and is more pleasing himself than the audience. He is just a very lousy actor.

And the audience (consisting of only Laurent) has a sudden realization. Gay Panic.

 


	9. Double Penetration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikandros, Laurent & Damen sharing a moment.


	10. Washing/Cleaning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurent and Damen getting clean after getting dirty... probably will need to clean up again right after this once more


	11. Free Space

Spending a lazy morning in bed, full with laughter and happyness, just easy company with no regrets. They are so much in love.

 


	12. Crossdressing




	13. Cockwarming




	14. Drugged Sex / Aphrosidiacs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kings are visiting the Vaskian tribes. After successfull trade-negociations, there is a big celebration. Everyone is drinking Hakesh, its wild. The Kings tumble into their tent, the mood is light and full of laughter.

 


	15. Strenth / Muscles




	16. Anonymity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damen, Kastor and a nameless slave


	17. Roleplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the game he likes


	18. Boot Worship




	19. Chapter 19

By the third time around, Laurent is not really sure he can go on. But Auguste is confident enough for them both.   
  
  
(you guessed it, its the prince-brothers together in bed)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(there is still time to look away....)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(okay then, you made it this far)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	20. Service Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torveld and Erasmus


	21. Suspension / Immobilization




End file.
